1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of track mounted devices. Such devices historically have primarily comprised trains mounted on tracks. Such designs can be utilized for advertising, monitoring or amusement or as play things for young and old alike. They can be used commercially for advertising and attention gathering. They can be used for side-by-side racing when more than one individual tracks are provided adjacent one another. They can be formed in planer 2-dimensional arrangements similar to train track designs or can be configured with track segments in three dimensions similar to a roller coaster. The same blower can be utilized to provide pressurized air to both tracks to save on expenses and to equalize such competition. More particularly the present invention deals with a pneumatic track powered by pressurized air flow therethrough for moving of an object therealong as desired through one or more track sections. The present invention provides a unique system for controlling the movement of the object and maintaining fully effective and efficient operation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art devices have been patented for various track related and particularly pneumatically powered track related device which are distinguishable from the present invention such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,690 patented Aug. 30, 1938 to M. L. Burke et al on a xe2x80x9cPneumatically Operated Educational Gamexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,081 patented Oct. 9, 1951 to J. C. Wilson on a xe2x80x9cPneumatic Racing Game Apparatusxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,320 patented Mar. 3, 1953 to R. N. Francis on a xe2x80x9cRacing Game Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,771 patented Dec. 21, 1965 to F. A. Altieri and assigned one-half to Charles Trivinia on a xe2x80x9cFluid Pressure Drive Racing Game Apparatusxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,043 patented Sep. 9, 1969 to L. H. McRoskey et al and assigned to Republic Tool and Manufacturing Corp. on xe2x80x9cCombined Passing Race Track And Self-Propelled Vehiclesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,524 patented Dec. 28, 1971 to J. Cooper et al on a xe2x80x9cRacing Game With Selectively Actuated Lane Switching Membersxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,953 patented Feb. 22, 1972 to J. S. Fixler and assigned to Industrial Patent Development Corp. on a xe2x80x9cFluid Pressure Operated Gamexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,071 patented Oct. 10, 1972 to J. E. Anderson on a xe2x80x9cFluid Actuated Track System With Constant Flow Valvexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,024 patented Jan. 24, 1978 to N. Hamano and assigned to Tomy Kogyo Co., Inc. on a xe2x80x9cContinuous Racetrack Having Vehicle Accelerating Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,562 patented May 30, 1978 to C. Kimura and assigned to Okuma Seisakusho Co. Ltd. on a xe2x80x9cToy Railway Systemxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,935 patented Jul. 1, 1980 to H. Parker on an xe2x80x9cApparatus For Rocket Sled Gamexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,005 patented Oct. 21, 1980 to G. A. Barlow et al and assigned to Gordon Barlow Design on a xe2x80x9cTrack Racing Gamexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,053 patented Aug. 11, 1981 to H. Parker et al on an xe2x80x9cAir Powered Rocket Sled Gamexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,602 patented Jul. 10, 1984 to W. Vandersteel on a xe2x80x9cPneumatic Pipeline Transport Systemxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,256 patented Feb. 16, 1988 to J. J. Sassak on a xe2x80x9cPneumatic Construction Gamexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,188 patented May 15, 1990 to R. S. McKay et al on a xe2x80x9cToy Race Track And Lap Counterxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,116 patented Oct. 16, 1990 to J. J. Huber on a xe2x80x9cRace Water Track Toyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,301 patented Jul. 5, 1994 to J. C. Woodside on an xe2x80x9cAir Propelled Toy Dragster Carxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,434 patented Aug. 15, 1995 to K. B. Caulkins on a xe2x80x9cMagnetic Conveyance Systemxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,453 patented Jul. 23, 1996 to L. G. Johnson on an xe2x80x9cAir Pressure Toy Rocket Launcherxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,614 patented Dec. 17, 1996 to S. H. Aidlin et al on an xe2x80x9cAir Handling System For A Pneumatic Conveyorxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,736 patented Jul. 29, 1997 to J. D. Myers on a xe2x80x9cRacer Toy Utilizing Water-Driven Boatsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,198 patented Aug. 19, 1997 to Y. Nagasaka et al and assigned to Imagic, Inc. and Tomy Co., Ltd. on a xe2x80x9cPneumatic Running Toyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,773 patented to J. F. Oullette on May 16, 2000 and assigned to Oullette Machinery Systems, Inc. on an xe2x80x9cInfeed Assembly For Use With An Air Conveyor Systemxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,951 patented Jul. 18, 2000 to E. Ostendorff and assigned to Mattel, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cToy Vehicle And Trackset Having Lap-Counting Featurexe2x80x9d.
The present invention provides a propulsion track apparatus including an object designed for movement therealong. This construction of this object preferably includes a first frame and a second frame maintained spatially disposed therefrom and flexibly resiliently movable with respect thereto by an interconnecting frame suspension such as a spring or other flexibly resilient member. This spring will maintain the first and second frames flexible with respect to one another and also slightly spatially disposed from one another to aid in such flexibility. Each of the frame means includes a wheel means rotatably mounted thereon to facilitate guiding of movement thereof through the pneumatic track and through the air tunnel. Preferably the first frame will include four such individual wheels and the second frame will include four additional such wheels to aid in this movement.
The pneumatic track of this apparatus extends generally longitudinally between a starting end and a terminating end in such a manner as to provide a path for movement of the object therealong. The pneumatic track includes an enclosed pneumatic conduit as the preferred construction thereof. The pneumatic track also includes a track air relief device which is positioned therein which is designed to allow excess air flow pressure within the track to be expelled. The track air relief means preferably will include a plurality of longitudinal slots defined therein extending longitudinally approximately parallel to the pneumatic track at a position adjacent to the starting end thereof. Preferably seven or some other odd number of longitudinal slots will be included in order to prevent interaction or engagement thereof with respect to the even number of wheels in the object to prevent interaction between the object and the longitudinal slots themselves.
The pneumatic track itself will preferably also include two individual track sections connected in parallel with respect to one another defined preferably as a primary track and a secondary track. At least one wide section will be positioned immediately upstream of the terminating end of the pneumatic track to urge movement of the object means to the track inlet irrespective of whether the object is moving within the primary section or the secondary section thereof.
A uniquely configured air control device is also preferably included in the present invention which is designed to be connected to the pneumatic track for the purpose of providing a continuous supply of pressurized air thereto in a controlled manner in order to continuously and effectively urge movement of the object therealong.
The air control device preferably includes an air control housing which defines a track inlet defined therein which is connected with respect to the terminating end of the pneumatic track to be in fluid flow communication therewith. In a similar manner a track outlet is defined by the air control housing spatially disposed from the track inlet and connected with respect to the starting end of the pneumatic track to be in fluid flow communication therewith. This air control device can be connected to more than one set of pneumatic tracks for the purpose of driving more than one object therethrough for providing the capability of side-by-side competitive racing using a single air control system. The system could include separate speed controls to aid in providing a competitive racing device.
An air tunnel is defined within the air control device which extends from the track inlet to the track outlet for maintaining fluid flow communication therebetween within the air control housing. In this manner the housing through the air tunnel will allow the object to move from the track inlet to the track outlet and then throughout the pneumatic track itself.
The air tunnel can preferably include an air recycling orifice therein to facilitate movement of the air into an air recycling chamber if necessary. The air tunnel preferably will include an inwardly tapered surface area immediately upstream from the air recycling orifice to urge an object passing therethrough to move toward the center of the air tunnel as it passes by the air recycling orifice in order to minimize contact and interaction therebetween.
The air control housing preferably further defines an entrance opening therein which facilitates the introduction of the object into the pneumatic track by movement thereof into the air tunnel. An entrance conduit is also included extending from the entrance opening to the air tunnel to facilitate movement of the object into the air tunnel and then into the pneumatic track.
A blower chamber is also defined within the air control means which defines a blower inlet and a blower outlet therein. A blower means is included to be positioned within the blower chamber which is adapted to draw air into the blower chamber through the blower inlet and to expel air flow under pressure therefrom outwardly through the blower outlets. One such blower outlet can supply air to a first set of pneumatic tracks and a second pneumatic track set can be attached to the other blower outlet to receive pressurized air therefrom for competitive racing side-by-side. The use of a single blower will aid in equalizing such a competitive usage.
An air pressure chamber is in fluid flow communication with respect to these blower outlets in order to facilitate the receiving of air flow under pressure therefrom. The air pressure chamber is positioned extending around the air tunnel means to provide pressurized air in the area immediately surrounding the air tunnel to aid in the flow of pressurized air thereinto. The flow of pressurized air into the air tunnel is achieved by the positioning of a directional flow tapered air inlet in the air tunnel within the air pressure chamber.
The directional flow tapered air inlet will be inclined from the track inlet toward the track outlet to facilitate introducing of pressurized air therethrough into the air tunnel to aid in propelling of objects therethrough in the direction from the track inlet toward the track outlet and urging movement of the object along the pneumatic track from the starting end thereof to the terminating end.
The directional flow tapered air inlet preferably includes a first angled tapered edge which is circular in shape and is defined in the air tunnel. It also preferably includes a second angular tapered edge which is circular in shape and is defined in the air tunnel spatially disposed from the first angular tapered section in order to define an annulus means therebetween which is inclined in the direction of movement of the object therethrough from the track inlet toward the track outlet. In this manner propulsion thereof will be facilitated along the air tunnel. The second angular tapered edge is movable relative to the first angular tapered edge in such a manner adjustably in order to vary the size of the annulus defined therebetween to vary the magnitude of air flow under pressure therethrough. Furthermore the annulus can be adjustably positioned to be completely closed under some circumstances for example in order to facilitate the supply or more air for a certain temporary period of time to be supplied through another flower outlet for powering of a different section of the pneumatic track or for powering a separate pneumatic track.
An outer sleeve may preferably be included which is movably mounted with respect to the air tunnel with the second angular tapered edge defined thereon such that the size of the annulus is variable responsive to relative movement of the outer sleeve with respect to the air tunnel to control the magnitude of air flow therethrough. This outer sleeve can be movable with respect to the air tunnel by being threadably engaged in the air control housing or by being tightly fitted to the outside diameter of the air tunnel and movable under force at various positions therealong.
A pressure release valve may be included extending from the air pressure chamber to the external ambient environment in order to facilitate the exhausting of air under pressure beyond the predetermined value to prevent excessive air pressure build up within the air pressure chamber. The pressure release valve also may include a one-way valve responsive to allow air only to exit from the air pressure chamber. Additionally, the pressure release valve can be adjustable to vary the level of air pressure that it is able to exhaust in order to in this manner provide a means for reducing or increasing the air under pressure within the track. In this manner the pressure release valve will operate similar to a throttle and can truly be used as a throttle by the individual making use of the pneumatic track apparatus of the present invention. Thus adjustment of the throttling of the pressure release valve can control the actual speed of movement of the object through the track.
An air recycling device may be included having an air recycling chamber defined within the air control body in fluid flow communication with respect to the air recycling orifice in the air tunnel to receive air flow pressure therefrom. The air recycling device may also include an air recycling conduit extending from the air recycling chamber to the blower inlet to allow air flow under pressure from the air recycling orifice flowing into the air recycling chamber to move on through the air recycling conduit to the blower inlet for recycling.
An adjustable suction cap may also be included positioned extending over the blower inlet to control the amount of air flow thereinto to further control the amount of air under pressure entering the air pressure chamber responsive to various different configuration of the pneumatic track. The adjustable suction cap is variable in order to increase or decrease the amount of atmospheric air drawn into the blower. The suction cap is operable when moved to a more closed position to create an input vacuum adjacent the input into the blower. Since the air recycling conduit flows into a location between the blower and the suction cap this vacuum will be experienced therein. This vacuum will tend to draw or suck air toward the blower from the air recycling chamber which is drawn from the air tunnel extending therethrough by being drawn therefrom through the air recycling orifice means. The movement of air in this manner exiting the air tunnel is very effective in eliminate deadspots. These dead spots are areas within the air tunnel or in the air track adjacent the air tunnel where the object can hesitate or stop due to inadequate air flow therethrough. Thus by careful adjustment in positioning of the suction cap these dead zones can be eliminated or at least minimized.
One or more removable caps may be included positioned detachably extending across the entrance opening for selectively sealing thereof to prevent the flow of air inwardly therethrough after the introduction of an object therethrough into the air tunnel. The removable cap may be responsive to excess air flow pressure within the air pressure chamber to allow air flow leakage outwardly there passed from the air pressure chamber and to relieve excessive back pressure.
A switching device may also be usable with the present invention which is attached with respect to the track outlet of the air control body and is attached with respect to the starting end of the pneumatic track. This switching means is movable between at least one or more recirculating positioned to allow the object to recirculate through the pneumatic track through a primary or secondary section thereof or through a second pneumatic track and an exit position which allows the object to exit for removal thereof from all pneumatic tracks. The switching device may include two or more such recirculating positions as needed based upon the configuration of the particular track.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic propulsion track apparatus which is easy to maintain.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic propulsion track apparatus which has a minimum amount of moving parts to minimize maintenance requirements.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic propulsion track apparatus which is capable of projecting an object through very sharply curved portions of the track due to the flexibly resilient frame construction and multiple wheels included in the object.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic propulsion track apparatus which does not include any small parts and, as such, can be easily and safely operated by young persons.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic propulsion track apparatus which can be utilized as an advertising or promotion vehicle for commercial purposes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic propulsion track apparatus which can be formed with transparent track members to facilitate viewing of the object as it travels through the path.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic propulsion track apparatus which eliminates all problems associated with back pressure and in this manner provides a steady force to the object to maintain its continuous rapid movement through the pneumatic track and the air tunnel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic propulsion track apparatus which can be configured to include two separate and distinct pneumatic tracks both of which can be supplied with air from one blower means having a divider which separates the outgoing air into two streams passing through two separate track outlets to facilitate competitive side-by-side racing as a utility of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic propulsion track apparatus wherein the pressure release valve can include a throttle means to provide instantaneous control of the purposeful release of pressurized air therethrough in order to function as a throttle for competitive racing modes of operation and other modes where use of such a throttle adds to the level or enjoyment or utility of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic propulsion track apparatus which can be utilized for advertising or promotional purposes or other commercial purposes as an attention grabber or for more utilitarian purposes such as use as a means of conveyance.